Mozart
Mozart is the 4th episode of Season 2, and is episode 26 of the full 210 episodes for the entire series. In this episode, Ally refuses to take piano lessons from Marie, so to get her to want to play music, Ray decides to take the lessons from his mother. Episode Information *'Episode Title:' Mozart *'Episode Number:' Season 2, Episode 4 (#26 of 210) *'Air Date:' October 13, 1997 *'Episode description (from DVD):' "Ray wants Ally to take piano lessons from Marie." *'Cast:' **Ray Romano as Ray **Patricia Heaton as Debra **Brad Garrett as Robert **Doris Roberts as Marie **Peter Boyle as Frank **Madylin Sweeten as Ally **Sawyer Sweeten as Geoffrey **Sullivan Sweeten as Michael *'Crew:' **Ellen Gittelsohn - Director **Philip Rosenthal - Writer *'Preceded by:' "Brother" *'Followed by:' "Golf" Synopsis Ally doesn't want to take piano lessons. She runs into the scene yelling "no" to Marie. Marie was giving Ally the piano lessons, but Ally says that it's boring and she doesn't want to do it any more. Ray recalls the time when he was a boy and sat at the piano with his mother. He enjoyed it because, while playing piano together, his mother was "nice". But as he got older, he gave it up and hadn't played for a long time. So, to set a good example for Ally, Ray heads over to his parents' house so that Marie can teach him again how to play the piano. During the lesson, Marie realizes how much Raymond had forgotten over the years. So she gets upset because she has to go back to the basics of music. Even though Ray is annoyed that she's upset with his stupidity, he gives in and bears through the lesson. The end of the episode has Ray playing a song while the family sits around the piano and listens. ::(Main article for Marie's piano lesson) Running Gags This is one of the episodes in which Frank takes credit for Ray's success as a sports writer. When Ray asks his father why he never supported him in his piano lessons, Frank explains that he got Ray outside throwing a ball around...which eventually lead to Ray's love of sports. Frank also uses his famous lines "Jeezaloo" and "Holy crap" in this episode. Except, he uses a variation: "What in the holy name of crap..." Trivia When Robert enters the episode with Shamsky, he sees Ray and Marie sitting at the piano together. Then Robert mentions that he was going to take up the drums again. He adds that he needs to scoop the kitty litter out of the bass drum. But the only pet he has is Shamsky, who is a dog not a cat. A clear mistake can be seen in the closing scene of the episode. While Robert is playing the drums in the living room, someone is walking behind the set, and the viewer can see the silhouette pass by the window. Quotes *Ray: "Ellen Garvey's behind deserves framing." Category:Episodes Category:Music Category:Season 2